


Y su rey cayó

by HistoryISculture



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Una vez más, el Flash ganó.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Axel Walker, Barry Allen/Axel Walker
Kudos: 5





	Y su rey cayó

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics. No hay ánimo de lucro.

Y su rey cayó.  
Una vez más el Flash se enfrentó contra el Trickster y una vez más el Flash ganó.  
Esta vez James Jesse pensó que iba a ganar, había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en esa partida de ajedrez explosiva. Pero había que reconocerlo, el Flash era un digno rival.  
Miró a su esposa, Prank estaba tan estupefacta como él. El Flash no sólo era el hombre más rápido del mundo, también era un excelente estratega. Lo suficientemente estúpido para enfrentarse a él, lo suficientemente bueno para ganarle.  
Miró a Axel, quien ignoraba los pensamientos que Prank y él tenían.  
\- Está bien Flash.-dijo.-Te concedo la mano de mi hijo.  
Por un momento, creyó que el Flash se iba a desmayar allí mismo, la verdad es que le hubiese gustado verlo. Porque, aunque tuviese una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, sus palabras eran serias.  
Hace mucho tiempo Prank y él habían decidido que sólo la persona que venciera al Trickster sería lo suficientemente digno para casarse con su hijo.  
Y el Flash los había derrotado a los tres. Se habían enfrentado a la familia Trickster una y otra vez y había ganado.  
Además, sabía que Axel no pondría ninguna queja. Axel sabía del acuerdo que tenían sus padres y por la sonrisa traviesa que su hijo tenía ahora, sabía que Axel estaba disfrutando de esto.


End file.
